


Love me like you do

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: One day Sascha meets a guy named Dominic while seeking shelter from the rain. Their relationship takes an unexpected turn of events.





	Love me like you do

Dominic had never believed in the concept of soulmates. His parents hadn't been soulmates. Why would he have one ?? People who believed in such things probably also believed in ghost and Santa Clause. Soulmates didn't exist. Maybe some people were not meant to love. Or be loved. Like Dominic. He had done horrible things. He was about to make the next one. It was just a job. A job that fed him and gave him money. Nothing personal. Really.

Domi was leaning against a wall. The hood of his sweater obscuring his face. The ash of his lit cigarette falling on to the asphalt silently. Thunder was roaring above his head. Illuminating his cold eyes for a split second before casting him in shadows again. Domi was waiting. For noone specific really. He was just scouting the area for his next prey. Something he had done countless times before. 

The routine offering him comfort. His eyes hardening at a couple who walked past him. Holding hands. The man whispering something into the womans ear. The woman laughing at that. Domi wondered if they were soulmates. Shaking his head Dominic turned his head. Leaving the couple behind. He was looking for someone who was walking on their own. Thats when he spotted them. Or rather him. It was a guy.

His blond semi long curly hair had fallen into his face. A golden necklace dangling from his neck. Hitting the guys chest every so often as he ran through the streets looking for shelter from the rain that had befallen them suddenly. A small smile dancing on his lips. It made Dominic gag slightly. That guy looked like a wet puppy. Thowing the now soaked cigarette on the floor and snuffing it out with his boot, Dominic licked his lips. Following the guy slowly.

There weren't a lot of people out on the streets right now. Which could both be considered a good and a bad thing. A good thing because no one would see what he was about to do. A bad thing because Domi didn't have a lot of options to choose from. He had found his prey now. Pretty boys boots hit puddles of water, splashing it everywhere as he was still looking for shelter. Dominic followed him like a shadow. Like a second skin. And then finally the guy took a sharp turn and entered a building. Looking up Domi noticed that it was a pub or a bar. 

Good. Very good. No better place to "meet" someone casually. Smiling to himself Dominic entered the bar. Heavy smoke and the smell of alcohol hit his nose, making him cough for a second before he composed himself. Walking up to the bar where pretty boy was currently seated. 

This was easy. Too easy.

As Domi approached the table the guy had just ordered himself a drink. The mug was steaming and Dominic assumed it was non alcohlic. Pushing the hood from his face, Dominic pretended to be out of breathe. Panting exaggeratedly. 

"I am having what he is having please."

With a swift motion Domi had sat next to pretty puppy boy. Eyeing him carefully. The guy was taller than him. 

"Shitty weather, eh ?? We look like wet dogs."

The guy laughed and Dominic chuckled in fake interest.

"Yeah. The weather forecast said it would rain though."

The guy was just wearing a T-Shirt. Maybe he was having a deathwish or something. 

"Thats why you choose to wear a T-shirt ??"

Dominics voice dripping fake interest. The guy just shrugged and laughed gently. It seriously made Dominic gag. This one would be an easy target, Domi was sure. He loved easy targets. He just needed to flirt with them a bit and they would invite him into their beds and lives. Easy. So easy. Dominic loved a fast job. 

They sipped on their drinks for a while. Staying silent. Dominic keeping his perfectly crafted pokerface intact, trying not to gag at the overly sweet drink in front of him. Who ordered a fucking hot chocolate ?? Disgusting. 

"Whats your name ??"

Dominic looked up from the depths of the chocolate hell and rose his eyesbrows at the other impressed. Well that was fast. It seemed this job would prove tp be an easy and fast one ?? Oh Domi had just cracked the jackpot. He hoped the puppy had some valuable stuff too. 

"Dominic. But you can call me Dom. My friends call me Dom."

Dominic didn't know if he should laugh at that lie. He didn't have friends. He didn't need friends. They were just a construct that society has created to feel less lonely. No one could be trusted. No one. You could only trust yourself. That was the code he lived by. 

"I am Sascha. My actual name is Alexander but I prefer Sascha."

Dom grinned widly. So easy. Too easy. He was indeed the cat and Sascha the mouse. 

"Nice to meet you Sascha. Say why did you go out with a T-shirt if you knew it would be raining ??"

There was slight shame in Saschas face and his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. He tucked a stray lock behind his ear and sipped on his chocolate. Dominic waiting patiently for the answer. Or rather he pretended to. Dom was no patient man. Not at all. 

"I came from uni campus and I was training so I forgot time. When the rain came down I was already halfway on the way home."

Sascha was shrugging.

"So you are an uni student. What do you study ??"

There was a tiny moment of panic in Dominic. He composed himself almost immediately. A student huh ?? Interesting. Very interesting. 

"Exchange student actually. I am from Austria."

Saschas eyes sparkled like a child in a candy store would.

"Thats so cool."

"What do you study ??"

Dominic blanked for a millisecond before he answered: "Sports."

Saschas smile illuminated the room like a lightbulb and Dominic squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance. Ok maybe he didn't want that guy as prey anymore. Could he find another one please ?? Sascha continued to cast him flashy smiles. Showing off his perfectly white teeth and Domi had the urge to roll his eyes and strangle him then and there.

Patience was a virtue. But Domi was no saint. He had no patience. He had sinned way too early. Drowning the disgusting chocolate Domi stretched himself turning around to take a better look at his prey. Sascha really looked like a posh spoilt brat he was just missing the attire. 

They chatted for a little while. Dominic getting to know all those little details. The son of russian family that had immigrated to Germany. Fan of Tennis and Tennis player himself. Sports student. Interesting but not relevant after what Dominic had in mind with Sascha. 

Maybe this would be fun afterall ?? 

"What do you say pretty boy should we get out of here and go somewhere warmer ??"

Dominics face was inches apart from the blonds. His lower lip captured between his own teeth seductively. An eyebrow raised in question. He could literary see Sascha think about it. Could see the smoke coming from his brain. Then the blond nodded. A victorious smile dancing on Domis lips.

Easy peasy lemon squeezy. 

The Austrian had a sudden urge to laugh in triumph. Later. They had time. Or rather he would have time. Lady Fate was on his side. Sascha threw some money on the counter and both of them left. The rain had stopped and Sascha sighed contently. They walked side by side for a while. Hamburgs streets were eerily empty. Not that Dominic minded. 

So Lady Fate really was on his side huh ??

Sascha remained silent next to him and Dominic enjoyed the silence. The passed streets and streets until Sascha stopped and the sound of keys made Dom look up. The door was opened in a hurry, Dom following the tall blond inside. Wow that guy was really oblivious inviting a stranger into his house. Just like that. This was by far the easiest job Dom had, had so far. 

Sascha turned around.

"Do you want something to-"

The tall blond German was pushed against a wall. Lips assaulting his. Making him moan. His hands searching for something to hold on and grabbed Dominics waist for support. There was no resistence from Saschas part as Dominics tongue demanded for entrance. Their theeth clicking together like savage wild animals. A deep moan rumbling from the blonds throat. 

His head was spinning when Dom broke the kiss to breathe. Spit running down his lower lip, Sascha panting heavily while brushing a strand of hair out of his own face. Dominic had raised his eyebrows waiting for Sascha to make the first move.

"The bedroom is upstairs." Sascha voice was raspy and hoarse. His pupils blown wide in lust. Dominic grinned to himself.

See. Easy. So easy.

Sascha had grabbed his hand and lead them up the stairs. Closing the door behind himself. Sascha was slammed against the door again. This time Dominics hands roamed under his still damp shirt. Taking his time with sucking a red mark on the Germans neck. He really loved claiming his victims like trophies. The most fun job. Well the second most fun part. The first part would follow very soon. Adrenaline rushed through Dominics veins as he thought what he was about do.

That act have him the most satisfaction. And he wasn't talking about the sex. The sex was a bonus. A nice bonus but it didn't get him high. It wasn't addicting. No. This wasn't about sex.

A hand in his hair made Dom snap out of his thoughts. Making him growl low in his throat. Interesting this one acted on his own and wasn't just a ragdoll. Very interesting. This would be so much fun. With a swift motion Sascha was thrown on the bed. The shirt landed on the floor and Dom draped himself across him like blanket. Lust clouding his mind. He had never said that he didn't enjoy sex. Oh he did. He really did. 

Sascha was panting. His lips slightly parted. Still raw and red from kissing. His eyes half closed in lust. There was electricity cruising through his veins. Like a pleasant ache. It felt good. Dominic nipped on his skin leaving red marks behind before smirking and getting rid of Sascha underwear. 

"Please don't stop please."

"Don't worry darling we are going to have so much fun together don't worry. I will make sure you won't remember your own name anymore."

I will make sure you won't open your eyes anymore. Don't worry darling, Dominic though with a sick smile on his face. This was so much fun. A hand on his neck and Saschas lips on his made Dominic forget. He was forgetting everything. This was pure ecstasy. 

Sascha moaned under him. His back arching off the bed. He started sobbing quietly. Almost lovingly Dominic wiped away a tear from Saschas eye. He wasn't loving. He was a monster. God damnit was he really having an identity crisis while fucking a damn stranger he had planned to kill. He was getting old.

"Please don't stop."

"It's ok darling. It's ok", Dominic cooed. 

Dom collapsed on top of the German. His face pressed against Sascha neck. Trying to regain his breathing. This had been intense. Maybe even the best sex he had ever had. Too bad he would have to kill Sascha before he left and then he would need to find someone equally or better in bed than him. Sascha was petting his hair. Running his hand through Doms short, black locks. A kiss was pressed against his forehead.

"Are you going to stay for breakfast ??"

"Only if you cook and I get it in bed."

Sascha giggled and nodded. Dom surpressing the flips his heart did at that laugh. What the hell was going on. Sascha had settled against the covers. Taking Dom with him and spooning him from behind. A kiss was pressed against his head and an arm curled around Doms waist almost possesively. Soon after Saschas breathe evened out. 

With a swift motion like a trained doll Dominic rolled out of bed. Watching Saschas chest rise and fall gently. His hair had fallen into his face covering his eyes. An unresistable urge overcame Dom and he brushed the strand out of Saschas face. Whos lips were slightly parted. His hand had curled around the blanket where Dom had been seconds before. There was something that Dom had never felt before. 

God he was getting soft.

With a swift movement Dom grabbed the knife he had stashed under the bed and toyed with it for a bit. Before he knelt on the bed and hovered over Saschas sleeping body like a demon. A cruel twisted smile appearing on his face. This was a pity. The sex had been great. What had to be done had to be done and Dom had always followed through. 

This was just a job. There were no hard feelings or romantic feelings involved. Why would there. This wasn't some kind of chick flick. Dom had a job to do. He sat next to Saschas sleeping body for a while and watched him sleep. He really was a creep wasn't he ?? The knife hovered over Saschas heart. The tip touching the skin lightly when Dom felt as if he was burned and struck by lightning at the same time.

Thats when an unbearable pain made itself noticable. Making Doms knees buckle. His vision was swimming for a bit. Before he grabbed the matress and used it to get up. What the hell was happening ?? The knife landed on the bed. Thankfully. It would have made noise and woken Sascha. Growling low in his throat Dom sat on the floor. His wrist was burning up and his eyes change in anger.

A soulmark ?!?! 

This couldn't be. His parents had told him that he didn't have a soulmate. Soulmates didn't exist. What the hell was this ?? The same mark had appeared on Saschas skin who was sleeping on peacefully. This couldn't be. He was a fucking serial killer. He had lost count how many men and women but mostly men he had killed. He had just slit their throats after he had slept with them and had lived in their house for a few months before moving on.

He didn't have a soulmate. 

Before Dom could ponder on that thought further Sascha moved. With a swift movement the knife was placed between the springs under the bed. 

"Domi ?? Are you ok ?? Why aren't you in bed."

Quickly Dom got up and climbed into bed. The German drapping himself across Doms body like an octopus while Dom freaked out for the first time in years. He fell into an unrestful sleep. Drowning in his own mind and getting trapped into memories he had surpressed years ago.

"Mommy, mommy when will I get a soulmark. Kids in Kindergarden have been talking about it. Mommy ??"

Dom was struck down by his father who looked at him full of hatred. Big fat tears running down his cheeks. Dom looked to his mother for help. Her eyes were equally cold. Dom didn't understand. Yet.

"There are no soulmates. We aren't soulmates either. They don't matter. Don't talk about them. You don't have a soulmate remember that."

"But but the kids at Kindergarden said that everyone has a soulmate."

Thats when his father snapped and grabbed the hot iron. Branding his own son like an animal. Dom sobbing on the floor. Curling up around himself. His parents leaving him there. Dom learned not to mention soulmates ever again. There weren't any. He didn't have a soulmate. 

'No one would love a monster like you.'

His father had been right. And through an unseeming accident both of his parents died. Dom had been 16 at that time. He was 25 now. He had killed about 200 people by now. It was fun killing someone while they were asleep. Seeing their vulnerable side. So helpless. Dom had gotten off on that thought. It was soothing somehow. And now ??

Now he had a fucking soulmate and no idea how to handle the situation. Of course he knew about the rules. If a one soulmate were to kill their respective soulmate they would die along with them. It was a sin killing your own soulmate. Dom had sinned enough in his life. 

Killing your own soulmate was a different thing. 

Thats when Sascha stirred. Dom had sat up in bed. His mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes wide. 

Mommy. Mommy. Squeezing his eyes shut Dom trembled. It had been years he had, had THAT nightmare. A hand on his shoulder made him flinch. Saschas tired eyes staring back at him. A hand stroking his cheek gently.

"Hey are you ok ??"

Had Saschas voice always been so soft ?? Was he imagining things ?? What was going on ?? The soulmark ached pleasantly at that touch. It felt like it was singing. Sasche had curled and arm around Doms waist again. Spooning him. His lips brushing over his neck.

"Sleep Domi."

Domi ??

There was this warmness that took hold of Dominics body, surrounding him like a warm fluffy blanket. Sascha curled up around him he fell into a dreamless sleep. Blinking Dominic woke up. The side next to him was empty, which was unusual. It didn't matter if he didn't kill Sascha right away. He had time. He was sure it was going to be fun. If not today than tomorrow. Shrugging Dom stretched his body when the bedroom door was opened. Saschas unruly hair looking like dog fur, sticking up into every direction, making the Austrian laugh out loud.

Sascha looked ridiculous.

The German pouted like a small child, a tray in hand. Right he had been promised breakfast in bed. If Sascha only knew that he was having a serial killer in his bed. In his house. Oh the poor boy was so naive. Still Dom went for those kind of people. Of course they had to be naive but Sascha was totally Doms type. Tall. Curly blond hair. A smile as sweet one would think they'd die of a sugarshock. 

And he was his soulmate. 

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Dom breathed out through his nose to process that information. Out of all people he had met his Goddamn soulmate ?? The Austrian was not one to leave things unfinished. He would kill Sascha. Sooner or later. One day. There was no exact date for something like that. Before Dom could think further Sascha had climbed back into bed. Sitting behind Dominic and putting the tray on the Austrians lap. A small kissed being pressed against his neck and then his head. A charge of electricity cruising through Doms veins.

It felt... nice ?? 

Usually Dom would just go for sex. Of course he would kiss his victims. This was different. This felt different. 

Of course it feels different you dumbass this is your soulmate. It doesn't change the fact that he has to die. Dom shook his head. He had all the time in the world.

"Sorry I didn't know what you like so I made pancakes. Everyone likes pancakes right ??"

Despite not seeing him Dominic felt Sascha smile against the side of his head. Damp lips kissing his ear. Desperately Dominic tried to surpress his heart from skipping a beat. To no avail obviously. This was his soulmate, there was no hiding from him. His heart couldn't hide. Not with Sascha. 

Maybe this one would be difficult. 

There were rules to this soulmate thing. Which Dom obviously knew so little about because of his parents. Sascha was stroking the scar on his shoulderblade. Gently fingers drawing circles over the scared skin. Making Dom shudder and draw in a sharp breath. Soft lips connecting with his skin. It was no secret that Sascha knew that they were soulmates. He felt it too. 

"Did you sleep well ??"

Dom looked up from the pancake and smiled.

"Yes thank you. Don't you have uni today ??"

"Nahh today is a free day. Thank God. So I can cuddle you in bed. Preferably all day."

The Austrian turned around. His eyes softening. For fucks sake Thiem pull yourself together. He is your target. He has to die. DIE. The bond was messing with his brain Dom was sure. Both of them settling into the covers again. Sascha never mentioning the soulmark. As if there was no need to talk about it. He just drew circles on Doms skin. Their lips connecting in soft kisses. They didn't have sex again. They just cuddled ??

Sascha fell asleep again. The tall German clinging to him like an Octopus. Trapping Dom in place. Which the Austrian didn't really like. He uncurled himself from his soulmate. HIS soulmate. Cursing silently Dom asked Lady Fate what he had done wrong to deserve this. It had supposed to be easy. Now it had just gotten more complicated. He had no idea how this soulmate thing worked God damnit. No idea about the consequences it would have. 

Like the other night he grabbed the knife he had stashed under the bed and rolled it around in his hand to inspect it. Was he really going to do this ?? Kill his own soulmate ?? Sascha looked peaceful as he slept on. Carefully Dominic rested his hand on the Germans chest. The steady heartbeat drumming under his palm like waterfall. 

Tomorrow. He would kill Sascha tomorrow. Tomorrow thats what he told himself. Tomorrow was good. He could still enjoy one night right ??

Tomorrow turned into another day. And into another. A week passed. A month passed. Dominic always telling himself he would kill Sascha the next day. A year passed. 

Dom sighed at the ruffling of sheets next to him. Burying his head under the pillow. Next to him he heard Sascha curse. Speaking in hushed fast German. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Dom lifted his head. His hair a mess from the pillow.

"Sasch what is going on ??"

"I am late. Fucking late. Fuck. I have this important presentation today. They one I have been talking about…"

"Two months now", Dominic finished, his voice soft.

Sascha looked like a kicked puppy left in the rain and nodded his head miserably. Ruffling Sascha unruly curls Dom smiled gently. His hand cupping his boyfriends cheek to press a kiss against his mouth.

"You get dressed and I will prepare breakfast", he whispered against the blonds lips.

Sascha nodded and disappeared in the bathroom while Dom shivered slightly at the cold floor under his naked feet. Reaching the kitchen and preparing some eggs and bacon. He heard Sascha curse in the bathroom while he shook his head and flipped the eggs.

"There you go now sit down and eat. Don't gobble it down you have to chew Sasch. Chew. I swear you are going to choke on your food."

Dom shook his head in disbelief. His boyfriend was just so confused sometimes really. It was a miracle he had survived on his own for so long. A bag was shoved into Saschas hands. 

"Now remember you will do great ok. Don't worry. I'll be waiting for you at home ok."

Sascha beamed at him. Pressing his face into Doms neck. His warm breath giving Dominic goosebumps. The stayed like that. Hugging eachother in the middle of the room. Their lips met in a soft gentle kiss. Dom was the one who untangled himself from the huge teddy bear that was his boyfriend. Shoving the bag with food into his hands and pushing him out of the door.

"Remember you will do great."

The door shut with a soft click and Dom slid onto the floor. His whole body shaking. He was too far gone. He was in lo-... no he wasn't. He wasn't. This had been the plan. He had wasted a year. Sascha should have already been dead. Dominic being his very personal grim reaper and his guardian angel in one. He decided when Sascha would die. 

He wasn't in love. Absolutely not. He didn't do relationships. He didn't do love. Sascha had to die. Dominic just hadn't found the right opporunity. Right thats what was going on. He had to be patient. The knife under the bed mocking him and reminding him of his failure. He was pathetic. 

Sascha came home, grabbing Dominic by the waist and swirling them around happily like in those disgusting cliche Disney movies. Happily ever after and stuff. Of course.

"I am so proud of you babe. I am sure you did great."

It wasn't a lie. He was proud. He really was. The guilt started to eat him up. He wanted to tell Sascha the truth. He wanted to tell him that he was dating a monster. Someone who had murdered over 200 people in cold blood. Sascha deserved someone better. For his own and Saschas sanity Domi kept his mouth shut. Instead he lay awake at night. Tracing Saschas cheekbone gently. Brushing a strand of stray hair out of his face. 

The knife was curled around his hand but Dominic couldn't do it. Do it you coward come on. It's been a year. Do it. He couldn't. The knife was stashed under the bed again and the Austrian started to think about what ifs.

What if he told Sascha who he was. What he was. Sascha would hate him. He would be disgusted because Dom was a monster. 

The only thing he could do was kill Sascha. Soon. Someday. There was no other way. There was no happy ending for them. For him. Dom had always known but he had tired to surpress it. A tiger didn't change his stripes. A killer was still a killer. Despite all of this Domi was grateful. Grateful for having been able to experience something else. Not just hatred and pain. 

He had experienced love and for that he would always be grateful. To Sascha. His Sasch. God he loved him so much it hurt. 

"Domi ?? Are you ok ??"

Doms blood froze in his veins. The knife curled to his side. Sascha had grabbed his knee and was squeezing it.

"I am fine love lets go back to bed yes ??"

He felt Sascha press a kiss against his neck. 

"Ich liebe dich."

Dominic waits for Sascha to fall asleep again. Trying to muffle his sobs with his hands. His non-existent heart had just been broken. Sascha shouldn't have said that. Why was he making it even harder for him ?? Why ??

He was such a fool…

Dom had fed Sascha lies on why he was still in Germany and not back in Austria. Of course Sascha believed him. Why wouldn't he ?? It was not like Dom had lied about everything other than his name. Their relationship was build on Doms lies. 

One night they were watching some ridiculous Disney movie Sascha had wanted to watch. Dom had already forgotten the name. It didn't matter. There were princesses though. Who cared. Sascha was acting as a human pillow to Dom. Who was just laying on top of him really. A human pillow. Saschas heart beating steadily into the Austrians ear. A hand curled around his boyfriends shirt. Sascha was running a hand through his hair. It was a miracle Dom hadn't started to purr like a cat at this point.

"Ich liebe dich Domi."

The hand in Saschas shirt was nearly ripping the fabric apart. The veins standing out in anxiety. Dom couldn't breathe. Why did Sascha have to make this so difficult damnit. His boyfriend was smiling at him like the sun. Drawing him in for a kiss. Dom losing himself in it. Thats when he decided that Sascha had to die the next day there was no other way. No other way.

The next day Dom had pretended to be asleep as Sascha left the bed. A kiss was pressed against his forehead. Like always. Dom desperately trying not to cry as the door to their bedroom was shut with a gentle click.

Fuck. FUCK. 

The hours until Saschas return felt like ages. Dom had never left the bed. His face buried in Saschas pillow to memorize his smell. It was intoxicating. It just smelled like Sascha. 

"Babe I am home."

"Domi ??"

Dom smiled. A pained smile. There was no forgiveness for what he was about to do. There was no turning back now.

"Hey", Sascha said softly while playing with his boyfriends hair. A soft smile dancing on his lips.

Dom threw himself at the taller one. Hugging him tightly. His whole frame shaking while he hid his face in Saschas chest.

"Domi ?? What is going on ??"

With a heavy sigh and heart he lifted his head from his boyfriends chest and looked him in the eye. His thumb stroking Saschas bottom lip. 

"Ich liebe dich."

Saschas whole face lit up like the sun just to crumble the next second. His eyes wide in shock. His mouth hanging open but no sound escaping his lips. Tears rolling down his face.

Do-mi ??"

The Austrian had an unreadable expression on his face. Saschas knees buckled. His hand leaving Doms cheeks. His eyes were still wide in horror as his body crumpled to the ground like a wet sack of potatos. Dom steadying him. Easing him onto the ground. Cradling Saschas head in his lap. Silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Do-mi… why ??"

Dominic never answered. He just held onto Saschas body until his eyes lost their spark and his tears had dried on his face. His own tears landing on his boyfriends dead body. 

"I am sorry Sasch so sorry."

His vision began to blur and Dominic felt himself fall into an endless sea of darkness. He had killed his own soulmate ?? For what ?? Satisfaction ?? No. There hadn't been another choice. Sascha would have left him and Dom knew he wouldn't have survived it.

He wasn't surviving it.

The rules of soulmates stated that if one soulmate were to kill the other he would die too.

Maybe they could be reunited in a second life ??

Maybe as Tennis players. Yeah that would be nice. Sascha had liked Tennis. 

Tennis sounded good. It sounded great. It sounded like salvation. The one they hadn't been able to achive this time. 

Dominic had died with his hand in Saschas. 

Maybe just maybe they would find eachother again.

Maybe. Sascha had been his salvation and Dom had been his destruction. It was poetic really.

What cruel turns of events Lady Fate had in store for them.


End file.
